Noir Eine kurze Begegnung
by Erlon
Summary: Ich hatte die Idee zu dieser Geschichte, als ich mich mit Baghira75 über die Pistolen von Mireille und Kirika unterhalten habe. Beide stehen stolz zu ihren Waffen...


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Noir, but I own the idea and the writing of this story. I have no commercial interests. Please don't send Noir after me. And sending lawyers after me would be even worse. That is not a social behavior. If the owners of Noir would like to erase this work then contact the author to have it removed. Thank you.

**Noir – Eine kurze Begegnung**

Der Blick des schlanken Mannes ging rechts und links. Er wartete. Um die Ecke kam ein beleibter Mann. Sie begrüßten sich kurz durch ein Nicken.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?", fragte der Schlanke.

"Ja, natürlich, ganz einfach das Ganze. Komm schon", beruhigte der Dicke den Schlanken.

Gemeinsam überquerten sie die Straße und betraten ein von außen rechts unscheinbar wirkendes Restaurant. Nach der Anmeldung an der Bar, nahmen sie an einem freien Tisch platz und studierten die übrigen Gäste.

"Die sind hier ja ganz schön herausgeputzt", bemerkte der Schlanke und schaute etwas unsicher in die Runde.

"Das ist ein japanisches Lokal, was besonderes, und es ist total "in". Hierher kommen nur die Feinsten der Gesellschaft", antwortete der Dicke. Er fühlte sich richtig wohl, nicht nur, dass er sich zu dieser Gesellschaft zählte, sondern auch das Essen besonders schätzte. Und für das Essen war dieses Restaurant ein Geheimtipp.

Sie studierten die Karte und mit Hilfe des Dicken hatte auch der Schlanke bald etwas gefunden.

"Ist aber ganz schön teuer", bemerkte der Schlanke.

"Du brauchst es ja nicht zu bezahlen", wandte der Dicke ein. Ein kurzes Nicken des Schlanken zeigte an, dass er damit einverstanden war.

"Und Noir kommt auch zum Essen hierher?" fragte der Schlanke flüsternd. Der Dicke beugte sich zu ihm hin, schaute ihm fest in die Augen und antwortete leise: "ja, man spricht davon." Wieder quittierte der Schlanke die Antwort mit einem kurzen Nicken. Im Flüsterton setzte der Schlanke das Gespräch mit seinem gegenüber fort: "Was für eine Pistole verwendet Noir?"

Wieder beugte sich der Dicke zu seinem Tischnachbarn hin, schaute ihn an, um ihm zu antworten. Eine lange blonde Haarsträhne fiel zwischen ihre nur eine Handbreit entfernten Gesichter. Beide schreckten zurück und schauten nach oben.

"Eine Walther P99", gab stattdessen die Bedienung mit den langen blonden Haaren lächelnd leise zur Antwort und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch. Sie drehte sich um und machte einen Schritt vom Tisch weg, blieb dann aber wieder stehen, drehte sich noch mal um, wobei sie ihre langen Haare mit der Hand fasste und über die Schulter legte, und lächelnd sagte sie zu den beiden noch immer verdutzt dreinschauenden Männern: "oder eine Beretta." Und mit einem Blinzeln drehte sie sich um und entschwand in der Küche.

"Ohh, sie kennt Noir", stöhnte der Schlanke und wischte mit dem Handrücken über die feucht gewordene Stirn.

"Ach was", entgegnete der Dicke. "Das kann man doch in jedem Polizeibericht nachlesen." Und fortan konzentrierte er sich allein auf das Essen und nicht auf seinen nervös gewordenen Begleiter. Der brachte fast keinen Bissen herunter.

"Ahh, das Essen war fein. Noir hat einen guten Geschmack, wenn er hier ißt", meinte der Dicke nach dem Essen. Wieder kam nur ein kurzes Nicken seines unruhig hin- und her rutschenden Begleiters.

"Und es ist der ideale Ort, unser Geschäft zu beginnen. Hier das Restaurant und gleich daneben der Juwelier. Die gehören auch zusammen, habe ich gehört. Und das Essen kann man nur in Bar bezahlen."

Auf einen Wink des Dicken erschien die blonde Bedienung wieder. Erwartungsvoll schaute sie den Dicken an, der sie zunächst anlächelte und dann sein Jackett öffnete. Beim Griff in den Schulterholster entfuhr ihm ein leichtes Stöhnen. Er hatte fast noch die gesamte Portion des Schlanken gegessen. Langsam und genüsslich zog er seine Pistole, winkte die Bedienung näher heran und flüsterte ihr zu:

"Bringen sie uns das ganze Bargeld und den ganzen Schmuck, sonst veranstalten wir hier ein Blutbad." Der Schlanke zog ebenfalls seine Pistole und quittierte die Forderung wieder mit einem kurzen Nicken. Die blonde Bedienung eilte zur Küche, redete kurz mit der kleinen japanischen Köchin und begann dann am ersten Tisch das Bargeld der Besucher einzusammeln.

"Mireille, hier ist unser Geld drin", rief die japanische Köchin und warf einen kleinen schwarzen Beutel durch die Essensdurchreiche zu der Bedienung. Sie fing den Beutel auf, drehte sich um und steckte das eingesammelte Geld in den Beutel. Der Dicke grinste zufrieden und der Schlanke nickte ihr zu.

Bamm! Bamm!

"Wir müssen aber häufig zu Ihnen kommen", meinte der Polizist. "Es ist schon das vierte Mal in drei Monaten." Bevor er weiterreden konnte, musste er einen Schritt zurücktreten, um die drei schnaufenden Sanitäter mit dem großen Leichensack vorbeizulassen.

Mireille und Kirika zuckten mit den Schultern und schauten völlig unschuldig den Polizisten an. Der Polizist schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich zum Gehen: "und wieder mit der P99 erschossen, wie Noir, eh?"

"Oder mit der Beretta, wie letztes Mal", sagte Kirika leise, verbeugte sich und schloss die Eingangstür hinter dem Polizisten.


End file.
